In using a computer system, data may be entered into spreadsheets, or templates, using a variety of different computer programs. These templates may have two different types of data. First, the templates may receive data that is entered by a party and becomes integrated with that template so that whenever a user accesses the template, the data will be provided. This data may also be locked, or remain permanent, such that a user may not be able to change any of the data.
Second, the template may receive data that is entered by a user, but does not remain with the template. Rather, the user must re-enter or enter new data each time the user accesses the template.
It is believed that, presently, template building software is object based, which implies that the user would create many small templates and piece them together to create an overall template. This software is database centric, where all properties of the templates are stored in a database. It is believed that the algorithms and reliance on computer hardware make its solution unable to scale. Thus, there is a need to develop a system that has less reliance on computer hardware and different algorithms.